claire and cam
by claire fan 9
Summary: cam and claire meet walt disney world will massie and the pc like the new girl claire or will cam pick true love or is best fiend
1. Chapter 1

Claire I have to tell you we are move to Westchester next most into William guess house

I can I go to for the last time before we move to Walt Disney world mom tomorrow yes you can Claire

I dress in my blue sundress and my red ked I was think about the move to Westchester mom say William have a daughter my age I hope she will I like me then I ran into boy I look at him say I sorry to him hi I am cam fisher

I am Clair Lyons to you want to eat cam and talk yes I love to Claire

can you tell my about you cam ok I am form Westchester what you form Westchester why cam say become my mom say were move to William block guess house next most wow small word massie block is one of best friend she is how long are you here cam for one week my and cam talk the next week getting to know ever outer see you in two week Claire

massie the Lyons will be in two hour mom I have Alicia pool party you can take Claire with you I hope Claire have a bikini ok I get drees in blue truck top and black skirt I come down to see cam I say why are you here cam I her for Claire they a knock on door William open the door hi Claire what a knockout you become massie come over to meet Claire I come over I sew a blue hair blue eye she wear a red t shirt and blue jeans shorts I look like get then from target your hi I am massie

hi am Claire cam I miss you me too cam say Claire I am going to my best friend pool party do you to come to meet friend cool love too and do you a bikini yes I do Claire think I buy a new blue bikini last week I hope massie like it


	2. Chapter 2

me and massie walk to the guess house massie think is this the girl cam talk about lot to her she is good looking but is wear thing from target Claire massie say cam cannot stop talk about you cool say claire

I going to ask cam on a date for tomorrow will you help to pick out the best outfit for the date I went to look my best massie do have anything that not for target Claire I have some for gap massie maybe I have a outfit for you Claire ok I see the box that I put my bikini in I got I out massie look at it a say is that our best bikini Claire yes why I think it look good ok but we do have a time we to go to Alice how

Claire we Alicia how hi massie took you long time sorry pointing to Claire hi I am Alicia Rivera you get to be Claire the girl that cam is talk about come on Kristen and dyan at the pool we went to pool I sat down to tack off my shorts then Kristen and dyan come to see me hi you Claire love to your blue bikini dyan say I do not think massie does that Claire look at and see massie in a red bikini the girl swim for a hour that we talk The ocd start next week Claire we are the top group in ocd call the pretty committee say massie

We need to buy new outfit for the first day of ocd we are going to the mall tomorrow than we are get Claire ready for date with cam No way! Alicia say you are going date cam Claire I hope so I going to ask him tonight


	3. Chapter 3

Claire call cam are you still at Massie house. Yes I am Claire Have I something to tell you Cam.

Cam saw Claire come in he went to her Claire do you have something say.

Cam I want to go on a date with you tomorrow. Love it! Say Cam

I went to Cam to hug him good night Cam see you tomorrow. You to Claire.

Bye Massie what to think about Claire. I know you not nice to new girl. Cam I like her but I wish that

Claire outfit are not from Target. Be nice! Massie I going to ask Claire to be my girlfriend tomorrow.

Bye cam see you tomorrow. Come on Claire we are going to my room Claire this my dog bean.

I never see Cam this happy Claire .Cam say he looking for the right girl for him Claire. Cam is top boy at ocd I saw cam turn down lot girl before you me Claire are talk for 2 hour Massie going to bed .ok see you tomorrow Claire. Massie is thing about Claire I think a find a new fiend and a new girl for the pretty committee. Massie wake up put on a red shirt and black shorts.i come down I saw my mom talking to Claire I look at what Claire was wearing a blue sundress with ked. Ked really Claire say massie what I love my ked massie. Ok we are going to the mall now Claire to see the girl. We get to the mall and saw Kristen and Dylan and a Alicia ok girl where do you went to shop any wear you can buy good dress for ocd Massie. We get 3 new dress and Massie got 2 new dress for Claire one for the first day of ocd. And one for the date with cam.

Thank you for the new dress Massie but you do have to spent so much on me Claire I want you to look you best Claire .we talk you are going to be the new girl in pc you half to look the best you can to be in the pc Claire and I host a Friday night sleepover were we talk about what we did last week and sometime we go for a swim And Claire you can call me mass my friend call me at. We are going to go now girl we have to help Claire with makeup and shoe that are not Ked for the date with Cam. me and Claire went to her room .mass why do you what me in the pc i never was popular at my old school mass Claire trust me you will be popular at ocd you are going to date the most popular guy at ocd and you are nice beautiful girl Claire To be honest Claire a was insecure Cam talk about you he say that he find the right girl i think that if i be nice to you and let you be in the pc Cam will be happy i was not nice to girl the cam like before but i have fun with you at Alicia and the mall what to be your friend Claire. Me too Massie Claire say time to get ready for the date Claire . Clarie went to put on the red coctail dress for the date i come out and i say we are going to best restaurant in new york mass "Wow' say massie am happy i get you that dress how .

i


	4. Chapter 4

I come down and Cam was here Claire you look beautiful .say cam the car is wait for us Claire we got to the restaurant we sit down cam you do not have to spent so much money on me claire it bend 1 month form today that we met I went the night to be special for you we ate Claire I have something to tell you what to be your boyfriend Claire I love to cam. Claire how do felt about Massie so far I like her she want me to my join the pc say Claire" wow "massie say that only her best friend can join we have dessert then we went back home is it late went we go back I say to cam goodnight bye Claire see you tomorrow say cam.

Then cam kiss Claire "wow" Claire think bye I left the car happy I went my room thinking about the kiss Went I get to my room I sew Massie on my bed want are you here mass I be wait for you see how was the date Claire. I love it but went we get home cam kiss me It was my first kiss mass what massie say Claire derrick have not kiss me yet .cam talk about is guy best fiend derrick he do not tell me your went on date with him cam do not knot derrick ask me went cam was in Orlando derrick call he say he be here Tomorrow to meet you Claire he went to see the girl the is best fiend like so much bye Claire I put on my pj and went to bed I was about think about the kiss. I get up went to put on my red t shirt and blue skirt went to massie house good morning Claire say massie Claire we are going to jakkob in a hour to have our hair done then we going to my pool cam derrick will be here.

Went we get home form jakkob Claire come to my room we have get you good bikini say massie "why" I love by bikini mass but cam will be they you will look better in my designer bikini Claire no mass I going to wear my bikini but I think cam do not care what bikini I wear just that I wear a bikini .massie look at Claire back as she went to her room massie think who do Claire think she is I am the top girl here.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire went to the pool house and saw cam hi cam Claire say then she walk to him and hug him Claire they is someone I went you to meant derrick can you come here hi who is the hot girl in the blue bikini

Derrick say to Claire hi am Claire so this is the girl the my best friend talk about lot they went swim for about half hour .Claire do you know went massie is say derrick she was in her room put on her bikini but Claire look at the clock is was a hour ago Claire can you see what take massie so long

Claire went to massie room she knot on the door are ok massie say Claire massie open the door the say I cannot find a bikini Claire she look at bed a saw a 4 bikini on the bed mass they are 4 bikini on the bed say Claire not good one Claire derrick is here say massie Claire went to bed to pick up the red bikini here mass derrick is wait for you Claire I have to look by best I do not think derrick care went bikini you are wear mass I think he just went to spent time with you miss Claire is the first time the derrick will see be in a bikini still I like him mass I was nervous the first time cam saw me in my bikini at my home in Orlando say Claire thank you Claire for the talk me and Claire went to the pool house take you long time massie I have look my best for you derrick you look hot massie thank derrick we went swim for a hour Claire we have to get ready for the sleepover the girl will be here in 2 hour ok miss I went to cam I say goodnight cam I see you say Claire massie say good bye to derrick me and Claire went to my room to get ready for the sleepover I what to tell you something mass my birthday in two week massie say Claire your birthday two week I love plan party we are going to talk about your birthday at the sleepover Claire how ole are going to be 13 Claire say hi mass say Alicia Dylan Kristen you here we are going to the pool hose girl were is Claire Alicia say Claire is at pool house I ask her to put out some candy for us what!the girl say we do not have candy at the sleepover mass we do went we have good news to talk about say massie we got to the pool house Alicia say what is the good news mass Claire you can tell the news well after the date cam kiss me wow say the girls how was it say Alicia I do not known Alicia I think I love it we are happy for you caire massie was thinking went the news that cam kiss the new girl that Claire will be all that the ocd will talk about not me

I happy the Claire is my friend but will ocd like Claire more than me and we have to talk about want to wear on the first day of eighth grade did we buy dress for the first day mass say Alicia yes but I was thinking about something else I think that we should wear miniskirt on the first day I was thinking I have to wear a miniskirt the dress I got was the not best I think I look better in my miniskirt I have to look my best and we have to talk about Claire 13 birthday it is in two week we will talk about that at next sleepover say massie


End file.
